


Just Hold On

by madlaw



Series: All About The Music [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betrayal by a friend, Coma, Control is still a bitch, Control tortures Root, Dr. Shaw, F/F, Farming in Vermont, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Root Retires, Root is Alive, Shaw kills Control, Shaw rescues Root, Shaw takes a sledgehammer to the Machine, Vaginal Fingering, the Machine almost costs Root her life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: Root and Shaw discover they want different things after the fall of Samaritan.  Can they still make it work together?





	1. Shaw Knows The Difference

_What do you do when a chapter ends?_ _  
_ _Do you close the book and never read it again?_ _  
_ _Where do you go when your story's done?_ _  
_ _You can be who you were or who you'll become_

 

As Sameen walks down the street with Bear, a public telephone she’s passing starts to ring.  She looks at it almost apprehensively.  Did the Machine survive?  Does she even want to know?  But she answers it despite her doubts.  She hears a beep and then Root’s voice asking her to come to the subway. 

The Machine adopted Root’s voice after she…Shaw still finds it hard to even think Root’s dead.  But there was something different about this voice.  Shaw can’t place it, but it’s not the same as the voice the Machine adopted.  Although no one could discern it except her, that voice, despite Her ability to imitate Root, has a mechanical echo.

Shaw looks up at a camera and smiles.  Maybe, just maybe, her gut’s been right all along.  Only one way to find out.  She heads to the subway.

She hasn’t been here since the day Reese died and Finch walked away.  The hole’s still in the wall from where she drove the subway car through it, but the car’s back.  There’s a thick coating of concrete dust everywhere and she coughs.  It’s as damp as ever and the only light comes from inside the subway car.

She unleashes Bear and he runs into the car.  He’s not barking or growling, so she’s not alarmed.  But as she approaches she hears the sounds of his collar clanging against the metal of the poles.  Then she hears her voice cooing.  _“Oh, what a good boy, yes you are, yes you are…”_   Root’s voice.

Her feet keep moving even though she’s not breathing.  When she reaches the open doors she sees her on the floor petting Bear.  “Root.”  She looks up and smiles.  “Hi Sam.”  Shaw’s frozen in place, too many emotions bombarding her weary mind.  Root stands up slowly and walks towards her.

She stops inches away but doesn’t reach out, waiting for Shaw, although she’s not sure what she’s waiting for Shaw to do or say.  “Root.”  Shaw can feel her heart beating out of her chest and her body’s flushed with heat, a dull roar in her ears.  She reaches out with her hand and wraps it in the lapel of Root’s leather jacket and pulls her forward slowly until their bodies are touching.

She takes a deep breath, her other senses confirming what her eyes are telling her.  It’s Root.  She’s alive.  Suddenly she’s mashing their lips together in a fierce kiss, all her longing and need and desperation pouring into Root.  Root pulls her closer, taking it all in and soothing and calming and comforting until Shaw comes up for air, both of them gasping.

“I’m sorry Sameen…” But Shaw stops her from saying anything else.  “It doesn’t matter.  All that matters is you’re not dead.  You’re here.  I don’t care how or why.”

 

* * *

 

Shaw presses Root gently back against the side of the car.  Root can feel Shaw’s heat around her and in her, even though their bodies aren’t touching.  Root realizes she’s holding her breath, but can’t think clearly enough to release it. 

She watches as Shaw’s fingers slowly caress her forearms, moving downward until they intertwine with hers.  She can feel a tingle begin in the pit of her stomach and slowly spread, up into her chest, down toward her toes.  Shaw leans forward and she releases a gush of air at the feel of Shaw’s weight pressing against her. 

She closes her eyes as Shaw’s arms encircle her, bringing their bodies closer.  She feels Shaw’s breath against her ear, then the shocking wet heat of a tongue as it traces her lobe, the muscled perfection of her thighs pressed enticingly against her.  Her heart is pounding in her chest.

Their eyes meet and Root nervously licks her lips, waiting, wanting.  Her eyes close again as Shaw’s lips tentatively cover hers, lightly brushing, tasting her.  The kiss is relaxed, almost polite, and somewhat inquisitive.  Root's entire body is trembling and she knows Shaw can feel it.

Shaw deepens the kiss slowly, leisurely.  She kisses her with the same loving strokes an artist would use to christen a blank canvas.  And each time their lips part, the next kiss promises more...demands more. Root has no idea how long the kiss lasts. She only knows every muscle in her body is tense. She tilts her head forward, allowing  Shaw better access to her mouth, focusing intently on the feel of those lips as they claim more and more of her.  
  
Her head’s reeling when she finally feels Shaw's tongue snake past her lips. Tentative at first, she feels it explore her mouth with infinite patience.  She isn't certain when the polite invasion shifts into burning insistence.  Root curls her arms around Shaw’s neck, her body pressing closer, encouraging Shaw to do as she pleases. Her fingers bury themselves into the silky softness of Shaw’s long hair, her hardened nipples pressing into Shaw's muscled flesh.  
  
Root’s breath catches in her chest again at the feel of Shaw's hands making their way beneath her shirt, caressing her abs, the sharp planes of her hips, the length of her back. Her fingers change direction and Root feels them against the sides of her breasts, stroking her, manipulating, enjoying the weight of her, and finally seizing her stiff nipples, rolling them between thumb and forefinger.

Root moans, a sound she can’t stop even if she wanted to.  She feels slickness between her thighs and a thud at her center that pulses uncontrollably, almost painfully.  Shaw pulls away from her and slips her shirt over her head and her pants down her legs, letting Root kick her shoes off.   She unhooks Root’s bra and lets it fall to the ground.  Shaw slips her own pants and shoes off, staying in her boy shorts.  Root feels the soft cotton of Shaw’s tank top and boy shorts against her bare, overheated flesh.   

She’s covered by nothing more than a pair of navy blue cotton panties. Root wants more. More of Shaw's tongue, more of her hands, more, more, more...  
  
Shaw’s lips trace a path from her lips to her chin, then to her throat, those hands still cleverly manipulating her breasts.  She feels the warm heat of Shaw's mouth against her collarbone for just a moment before Shaw captures a nipple between her teeth and forces another moan from Root.

Skilled fingers continue to focus on Root's nipple while Shaw's other hand begins a slow trek downward.  Root has time to inhale sharply before that hand slips past the waistband of her panties to cover her slick mound.   Root closes her eyes tightly as those fingers begin to stroke her, parting her engorged nether lips, dipping into the liquid heat.

She feels one finger sink into her, then another.  Her body’s overwhelmed with sensations.  Shaw fucks her slowly with those magnificent fingers, her tongue worrying one rock hard nipple, her free hand punishing the other.

Root can feel the sexual hurricane sweeping through her, whipping her into frenzy and she’s dizzy, breathless, clutching at Shaw desperately when the first orgasm storms through her.  She thinks Shaw will slow down, give her a moment to gather her wits, but instead Shaw slides a third finger into her, curling her fingers to massage her g-spot.  Within seconds Root’s catapulted into another mind-blowing orgasm, her nails digging brutally into Shaw's muscular shoulders as she gasps for air.  
  
Her legs give out, but Shaw catches her, shifting her hands to Root's hips and effortlessly lifting her up and turning her onto the back of the seats.  Her panties are gone seconds later and Root manages to open an eye in time to watch Shaw, her eyes darkened with hunger, kneel before her.  The feel of that tongue exploring her folds, her wetness, her heat, the sound of Shaw feasting on her has Root leaning back so far she almost  falls into the seat well behind her.  She places a hand on the seatback to steady herself as Shaw laps at her hungrily, her toes curling as Shaw slides first two and then three fingers into her once again.  She can feel herself climbing once more, can sense the peak is near and has only enough time to cry out before she tumbles over the cliff again.

She’s like jelly in Shaw’s arms as Shaw carries her to the tiny alcove and places her gently on the camp bed, turning on the lava lamp, casting a purplish hew on her ivory skin.  Shaw spends a few minutes in the bathroom before she crawls into bed beside her.

Root turns to her, their lips meeting as she molds herself to Shaw's powerfully built frame.  She’s only slightly surprised at the hardness pressing against her belly.  After all, it’s Root toy.  She kept it in the subway for those lonely nights she spent there between covers.  After catching her second wind, which is hard to do with Shaw's lips against hers, she manages to get up on her knees, pulling away in order to take in Shaw's amazing body. 

She kisses a path down her pecs, her hands caressing those bulging biceps.  She enjoys the murmur of pleasure from Shaw as she captures a hardened nipple between her lips, toying with it for some time before continuing on her journey.  She licks each ridge of that sculpted abdomen.  She raises her eyes to the heavy-lidded pools of oil watching her hungrily before she circles the head with her tongue, eventually taking the stiff cock into her mouth.

She presses down on it as her head begins to bob up and down, making sure it makes contact with Shaw's mound each time. She slips one finger beneath the cock and into Shaw, then another as she takes as much of the cock into her mouth as she can without gagging. She watches as Shaw's muscles tense, can feel the slight tremor in those magnificent thighs, and smiles as she realizes Shaw’s getting closer.  
  
She wants to watch her come, wants to pleasure her, but Shaw's fingers curl into her hair and pull her upward none-too-gently.   She kisses Root brutally, rolling her onto her back, bringing Root's legs up.

But then she takes her time, entering her with the patience of a saint, kissing her, stroking her, loving her while giving her a chance to get used to the feel of the cock within her.  She then begins to move her hips unhurriedly.  It’s only a short while before Root's hips rise to meet Shaw's strokes as she begs softly for more.  

She catches a glimpse of Shaw's smirk as Shaw begins a more enthusiastic dance, forcing short barks of pleasure mixed with just a little titillating pain from Root. They move together like a well oiled machine. Shaw shifts her hips just a bit and Root cries out.  Being penetrated by Shaw feels so good, she’s sure her nails draw blood on Shaw’s back, but she ignores Shaw’s curses as yet another orgasm races through her.   

Shaw pulls out and Root frowns at the sudden sense of loss.  Shaw then rolls her onto her stomach, pulling her up onto her knees.  When the cock enters her from behind, the new sensations are overwhelming.  The moan is trapped in her throat as Shaw thrusts her hips dominantly. On every forward stroke Root sees white spots behind her closed lids as the cock slams into her g-spot.  And with every backstroke, she experiences the most amazing friction.

She feels Shaw pick up the pace, can feel those well-developed thighs trembling again, and the idea that Shaw is about to come only brings her closer to what she knows will be a tidal wave of sexual sensation. She bites her bottom lip, curls her fingers into fists, shuts her eyes even more tightly and enjoys the feel of Shaw's fingers digging into her hips, realizing she will have bruises there tomorrow.   

Suddenly, taken by surprise, her body explodes with an intensity that forces a long, heart-felt howl from her.  She feels Shaw continuing to pound into her, continuing to create a barrage of delicious sensations, before Shaw's bark of pleasure fills the room.  Shaw collapses on top of her, her body sheathed in sweat, her breathing ragged.

They drift off to sleep. 


	2. Root Retires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sameen, I’m not giving you any ultimatums. You don’t have to choose. I’ll always be yours.”

When Root wakes and moves to get up, she winces.  Her body aches, every inch of it, and its decorated with all kinds of interesting bruises.  Still, the memories of last night bring a smile to her lips.  She lies back, staring up at the gray concrete ceiling and suddenly realizes she’s alone in bed.  Immediately after she hears the sounds of Shaw working out.  With a groan, she makes a real effort to get out of bed and makes her way carefully to the bathroom. 

The heat from the shower helps, but not by much.  She’s somewhat amused at the colorful bruises, especially those on her hips.  She had been fucked royally.  By Shaw.  She smiles at the thought.

Shaw finishes her workout and finds Root back in bed.  Root admires the sweat and raw energy from a vigorous workout, combined into a delicious glow, on Shaw's dark skin.  She has to admit Shaw looks quite yummy at the moment.  Then again, Shaw would look yummy to her no matter what.

Root stands and steps in front of Shaw, blocking her path to the bathroom.  Shaw raises a brow, smirks, then hoists Root into her arms and tosses the taller woman onto the bed easily. She joins her a moment later after quickly peeling off her form fitting gym clothes, her lips hungrily closing over one of Root's hardening nipples.

They shower together afterwards, Shaw unable to resist fucking her senseless once again under the hot spray.  As they dry off, Root reaches out to caress those muscled arms, the chiseled stomach, those impressively sculpted thighs. She’s always been absolutely amazed by Shaw's body, the sheer strength of it and the discipline required to maintain it. Shaw watches her for a moment, amused. Finally, she captures Root's hands and brings those inquiring fingertips to her lips.  "Later, I'm hungry."  Root’s laugh makes Shaw warm inside.

 

* * *

 

They walk to Park’s Deli to get Shaw’s favorite sandwich, but take the food back to the subway so they can talk.  With their words.

Shaw tears into her sandwich, while Root watches her unabashedly.  Root’s always loved to watch Shaw eat.  She does it with such abandon.  The same way she fights.  The same way she fucks.  It’s just as hot.  “Eat, Root.”  Root laughs and digs into her salad, stealing Shaw’s soda occasionally.  Shaw doesn’t complain because she doesn’t care.  Root can have whatever she wants.

When they’re done, Shaw has some questions.  “So what happens now?  Is the Machine gone?”  Root knew they’d have to talk about this, but a part of her wishes they could just linger in this moment, in the last day, indefinitely.  “She’s back.  She’s already reconnected with the other teams and they’re working on recruiting additional assets.”

Shaw senses something’s wrong.  Root’s not meeting her eyes.  “Root, look at me.”  Root finally meets her eyes and Shaw sees confusion and…pain?  “What’s wrong Root?  You can tell me anything.”  Root sighs.  “You know my implant was removed when She faked my death.”  Shaw nods yes.   “You want it back?  I’m sure She can…”  But Root interrupts.  “No.  I don’t.  That’s just it, Sameen.  I’m done with the numbers.”

Shaw’s shocked.  Of all the things Root could’ve said, Shaw would’ve never predicted this.  She takes a minute to think about it.  If they don’t work the numbers what will they do?  Who will Shaw be if she’s not fighting the bad guys?  She does the protecting.  It’s who she’s always been.  She’s not sure what to say.  “Root…”

Root waits but Shaw stays silent.  “I want a home Sameen.  I want to have a life where I do more than risk it day after day.  I want to have fun and friends and a family.  I want to choose which battles to fight.  I want to have a say in my fate.  Can you understand?”

Understand?  Of course Shaw can understand.  But those are things she never wanted for herself even before the AI apocalypse.  Then again, after leaving the ISA she fell into it without time to really think about what she wanted next.  That day in the safe house she’d told Root she didn’t have the life she wanted.  But what she really meant was she didn’t want the life she was living then, in that moment.  But what did she want?  More importantly, could it ever be compatible with the life Root wants now?

“I understand Root.  But where does that leave me…where does that leave us?”

Shaw may not realize it but her question is also her answer.  Root sighs like her heart is breaking, because it is.  “You have to decide what you want Sameen.  I can’t decide for you and I can’t live this life anymore.  I bought a small place in Stowe, Vermont.  I’m leaving tomorrow.  You can reach me on the sat phone.  I’ll always come when you need me, but I can’t stay here.”

“Fuck Root!  This isn’t fair!  I just found out you’re alive.  We’ve had the sum total of one week together in the last year.  First I was captured, then you were dead.  Now you just dump this on me and tell me I have to decide by tomorrow?!  You know me better than anyone else has ever known me.  What part of me tells you I can live the kind of life you want?!”

Root wants to say the part of Shaw that loves her, but she refuses to use what Shaw feels as a way to manipulate her.  “Sameen, I’m not giving you any ultimatums.  You don’t have to choose.  I’ll always be yours.”

Shaw grabs her jacket and storms off.  She doesn’t come back before Root leaves.  When she returns a week later to the subway, she looks the worse for wear.  She’s been drinking and fighting and she’s tired.  She takes a shower and sleeps for the next two days.  When she wakes up she gets breakfast, then works out, and then takes another shower.  She knows what she needs to do.  She needs to get back to work.  She plugs in the servers in the subway car and waits for the Machine to contact her. 


	3. Root's Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root’s been beaten. Severely. Shaw uses her night vision goggles to get a better look. Root’s unconscious and her breathing’s labored. She’s also been drugged. There’s a table nearby with the discarded needles.

The numbers start coming and Shaw works herself to exhaustion, barely having enough energy to eat.  Slowly she settles into a routine.  She works the numbers, exercises, and plays with Bear.  She never minded being alone and she doesn’t mind it now.

The Machine’s still using Root’s voice and over the months becomes just as annoying.  “Sweetie, you know you’re just being stubborn.”

“I told you not to talk to me in her voice.  In fact, if it’s not about a number, don’t talk to me at all.”

“Sameen, Root…”  But Shaw turns off her phone.  She knows she’ll have to turn it on again soon or she won’t get any numbers, but she’s not going to let Her tell her how to live her life. 

Two days later when she turns on her phone she gets a number.  It’s Root’s.  “How can Root be in danger when she’s not in New York?”  The Machine doesn’t offer an explanation.  “Are you telling me Root’s the perpetrator?  Because I don’t believe it and if she is, more power to her.  I’m sure she has a good reason.  Leave me out of it.”  The Machine doesn’t respond, but the numbers stop coming. 

 

* * *

 

Shaw waits another week before finally breaking down.  “Fine.  Where is she?”  The Machine gives her an address in Hell’s Kitchen.  Shaw sets up surveillance and does some recon.  At first the building seems to be just another drug den.  But the ‘customers’ are a little too upscale for this part of town.  It starts to feel like a front.  A government front.  What the hell has Root gotten herself into?

Shaw decides to go in the following night.  She’s not learning anything new from watching the place.  But she needs to approach stealthily so she can assess the situation.  She can’t go in guns blazing like some suicidal kamikaze.  The Machine provides the blueprints to the building and helps Shaw gain access.  There are no cameras inside, which makes Shaw extra cautious…and suspicious.

She finds her way inside through the air ducts.  The security is formidable.  They look like well-trained mercenaries.  Then Shaw sees someone she thought she’d never see again.  Control.  The bitch must have crawled out from whatever hole Greer dumped her into. 

Shaw remembers what happened the last time Control captured Root.  If she’s been sitting on her ass while Control hurt Root, she’ll never forgive herself.  But getting caught in some ill advised raid won’t help Root.  Shaw needs more information.

What exactly is Control up to?  Where is Root?

In order to remain undetected Shaw needs to move slowly and quietly.  It takes another two hours before she finds where Root’s being held.  It takes all her considerable will and discipline to not storm in and shoot everyone dead. 

Root’s been beaten.  Severely.  Shaw uses her night vision goggles to get a better look.  Root’s unconscious and her breathing’s labored.  She’s also been drugged.  There’s a table nearby with the discarded needles.

Shaw needs a plan.  There’s no way she can get Root out by herself.  She sneaks out and heads directly for the precinct and Fusco.  “Well, look what the cat dragged in.  Where’ve you been deadly?”  Shaw doesn’t bother to answer.  “I need your help.”

“I figured.  Why else would you be here?  I haven’t heard from you for months.”  Shaw scowls and even Fusco knows not to push her any further.  “Root’s in trouble.”  Fusco almost spits out his coffee.  “I’ll say.  She’s dead.  Doesn’t get any more serious than that.”

Shaw sighs and brings him up to speed.  “Nutella’s alive and you never thought to tell me?!  Do you know how many times I wake up in the middle of the night with her face in my nightmares?!  What the hell Shaw?!”

“Fine.  I’m sorry.  I should’ve told you.  But now you need to help me or she really will be dead.”

They spend the next few hours scheming.  They get the Machine to provide doctored photographs and a paper trail convincing enough for Fusco to set up a S.W.A.T. raid.  It takes a few more hours before everything’s set.  S.W.A.T. thinks it’s going in to bust a human trafficking ring.  They needed something serious enough to justify the fire power and the quick action.

Shaw waits impatiently at the building, making sure they don’t take Root out before the raid.  When the teams arrive, they breach immediately.  Shaw goes in dressed as one of the S.W.A.T. commandos and heads directly to the room where they’re keeping Root.  There’s significant resistance and Shaw shoots her way through it, getting grazed in the process.  But she doesn’t even feel it. 

When she reaches Root, it’s worse than she thought.  Root’s ribs are broken and Shaw can tell there’s internal bleeding by the discoloration of her skin.  She’s barely breathing and her eyes are swollen shut.  Shaw doesn’t remember how she got Root out.  Only that Fusco helped get her into the already waiting ambulance.  Shaw knew Root would need one and Fusco called one in as soon as S.W.A.T. breached.

When they reach the hospital, Root’s rushed into emergency surgery immediately after the ultrasound confirms the internal bleeding.  One of her broken ribs ruptured her spleen and its bleeding into her abdomen.  She needs an emergency splenectomy.


	4. The End Of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll see you in hell bitch.” Once she verifies Control’s dead, Shaw lets herself out of the cell, nodding at Fusco on her way out.

They have a hard time stabilizing her vital functions and she needs several blood transfusions during surgery.  They lose her once on the table and have to resuscitate her.  The Machine monitors the surgery and Root’s vital signs, keeping Shaw and Fusco informed.  Although she makes it through the surgery, Root falls into a coma. 

That night Shaw returns to the subway and takes a sledgehammer to all the computers and servers.  She finds Fusco at the station and he sneaks her into Control’s cell.  Shaw promises not to kill her, but Fusco’s not too confident.  He just hopes Shaw kills her in a way they can explain as suicide or natural causes.

“Agent Shaw.  Finally.  You know your girlfriend just needed to tell us where to find you and the Machine.  I got the feeling it was you she was protecting though.”  Shaw stares at her impassively.  “Why were you looking for us?”

“Once Greer and Samaritan disappeared, the NSA dug me out of the black site.  I knew your team and the Machine were responsible.  We needed you both back for the sake of national security. 

Of course you would’ve been dispensable once you gave us certain information.  Like how you knew the president was in danger and who helped you save him.  Once I was informed about the incident, I knew there had to be another team out there, which of course meant there could be many teams like yours out there.  They need to be brought back into the fold.  Surely you understand that Agent Shaw.”

Shaw stares at the woman who was singlehandedly instrumental in bringing about some of the best and all of the worst moments of her life.  “I started by looking for you.  But I couldn’t find any trace of you or your other team members.  Except your girlfriend.  There she was sitting on a farm in Vermont, out in the open, not even a gun for protection.  Sad really.  Of all people she should’ve known better.”

Shaw stands and uncaps a needle she takes from her pocket.  “You started suffering from hypertension at the age of nine after your mother’s death.  You have a heart condition.  It wasn’t difficult to verify you take digoxin.  It’s derived from the foxglove plant.  The very poisonous foxglove plant.  An extremely small dose kills.  Your autopsy won’t show anything unusual because you already take digoxin, so it’s expected to be in your blood.  I’m going to watch you die.  Who knows, maybe your death will cause your daughter to develop hypertension.  Maybe she’ll die young.”

It’s only at the mention of her daughter that Control shows any fear.  Shaw smiles but it doesn’t reach her eyes.  “Oh, you hadn’t thought about your daughter?  Not surprising.  But one thing is for sure, you’ll never know what happens to her.”  In the blink of an eye, Shaw injects Control and steps back.

“Not many people know women rarely have the same dramatic symptoms that men have during heart attacks…you know, the sudden stabbing pain in the chest, the cold sweat, grabbing the chest and dropping to the floor.  So you’re probably not feeling that right now.

You’re probably feeling the awful sensation of indigestion, like when you’ve been in a hurry and grabbed a bite of sandwich and washed it down with a dash of water, and that hurried bite seems to feel like you’ve swallowed a golf ball going down the esophagus in slow motion and it’s really uncomfortable.   You realize you shouldn’t have gulped it down so fast and needed to chew it more thoroughly and this time drink a glass of water to hasten its progress down to the stomach.  Except of course you haven’t taken a bite of anything.”  She watches for a minute in silence.

“Now you’re probably feeling little squeezing motions that seem to be racing up your spine.  Those are your aorta spasms gaining speed as they race up and under your sternum.  Now the fascinating process is continuing into your throat and branching out into both jaws.  In another 30 seconds you’ll be unconscious and no one’s going to notice.  I’ll sit here until I’m sure you’re dead and then go on my merry way.”  It takes less than 30 seconds.  “I’ll see you in hell bitch.”  Once she verifies Control’s dead, Shaw lets herself out of the cell, nodding at Fusco on her way out.

 

* * *

 

She returns to the hospital and stays with Root 24/7.  After a few weeks, the doctors want to transfer her to a nursing home for custodial care, but Shaw refuses.  Root’s breathing on her own, but requires a feeding tube.  She needs to be turned in bed to prevent pressure sores and special bedding.  She’s using a catheter and diapers for bowel relief and requires management of muscle tone and proper posture.  Shaw makes all the necessary arrangements and brings Root home to Vermont and takes over her care.


	5. The Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw laughs hard. “What’s so funny Shaw?” Shaw shakes her head. “I just never pictured Root gardening. Bull riding, yes. Rustling cattle, yes. Shooting…well anything, yes. But gardening? Nope, never, not in a million years.”

Root’s property is breath taking, 20 acres in the shadow of Stowe Mountain.  She has apple and maple trees and an extensive organic garden providing fresh produce.  The house has the original hand hewn exposed beams and wide wood paneling.  Her bedroom is furnished with rustic furniture made locally and an antique four poster bed.  She updated the kitchen with modern equipment but kept the cozy wood stove and there’s a fireplace in the living room.  A creek runs through the property and it quickly becomes Shaw’s favorite place to sit, the sound of the running water comforting and peaceful.  Bear loves the space and the freedom to roam the land.

The first night Shaw sits by Root’s bed, which she situated in the bedroom next to the four poster bed.  “Root, this place is beautiful.  I love the photographs.”  She holds Root’s hand and places soft kisses on her face. 

Most of the photographs are of Root and Shaw.  Moments captured by the Machine, none of them posed.  It’s so clear on Shaw’s face.  Everything she chose to ignore because she was too afraid to change.  The love she feels for Root.  The laughter when they’re together.  The sheer beauty of Root’s smile.  Root chose to surround herself with these reminders even as Shaw sought to bury their memories.

“Root, I’m sorry.  I should’ve come with you and we could’ve figured it out together.  Please come back.  I promise I won’t ever leave you again.  I need you.  Please.”  For the first time since she was a child, Shaw cries.

 

* * *

 

The next day Shaw hears a car in the driveway.  She looks out the window and sees a pretty woman with a covered basket get out of a topless jeep.  Shaw keeps a shotgun by the door and she’s armed with her nano and a backup piece.  The woman doesn’t seem threatening but Shaw’s not taking any chances ever again with their safety.  With Root’s safety.

She opens the door and steps onto the porch before the woman reaches the steps.  She looks up startled.  “Gosh, sorry.  You scared me.”  She has a slight Texas twang and pretty blue eyes.  “I’m a friend of Root’s.  I thought she was back when I saw the lights yesterday.  I brought some fresh bread I baked.” 

Shaw doesn’t get a chance to respond before the woman exclaims again.  “Wow!  You’re the woman from all the pictures.  Root never stops talking about  you.”  Shaw looks away, ashamed by yet another reminder of how much Root loves her and how deeply she let her down.

“Yeah, hi.  I’m Shaw.” 

“Hi Shaw.  It’s good to meet you.  I’ve heard so much about you, I feel like I know you.  Oh, where are my manners.  I’m Emma.”  She reaches out and Shaw shakes her hand.  “Is Root home?  Or is she out on one of her hikes?”

Shaw sits on the porch bench and gestures for Emma to join her.  “Root had an accident.”

“Oh my god!  Is she okay?”

Shaw sighs.  “She’s alive, but she’s in a coma.  I brought her home to take care of her here.”

A tear runs down Emma’s check and for some reason Shaw rushes to reassure her.  “There’s no reason she shouldn’t wake up.  There’s no brain damage or anything.  The doctors can’t explain it.  But it’s been six weeks and she hasn’t woken up yet.”

“Can I see her?”

Shaw’s first instinct is to say no, but Emma seems to care about Root and maybe her presence will help.  “Sure, she’s in the bedroom.”  Emma immediately knows where to go and Shaw starts to wonder just how good a friend Emma has been to Root.  Not that she has any right to feel jealous.  She let Root go, Root didn’t leave her.

“Hey Superuser, it’s Emma.  I’m here with Shaw.  She’s a knockout.  The pictures don’t do her justice at all.  I’m going to help her until you’re up and around again.  But don’t take too long.  I might have to keep her for myself sugar.  But anyway, I’ll be back tomorrow to check on you.”  Emma squeezes Root’s hand and walks out.

Shaw follows her out to the porch.  Emma sighs deeply and slumps onto the top step.  Shaw sits on the bench.  “Superuser huh?”  Emma smiles.  “Yeah. You know in the Linux operating system the root is the user name or account that by default has access to all commands and files.  It’s also known as the superuser.  I used it once and it kinda stuck.”  Shaw feels another surge of jealousy, but doesn’t let it show.  Not just because of the nick name but because Emma obviously has something else in common with Root.  Computers.  Something Shaw knows nothing about.

“I’ll come by tomorrow and visit again if it’s okay?” 

“Sure.”

“Is there anything I can bring you?  Anything I can do to help?”

“No thanks.  We’re okay.”

“Alrighty then.  I know there’s no one she’d rather have by her side than you Shaw.  So you let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.”

Shaw gives a small smile and waits until Emma drives away before she goes inside.

 

* * *

 

Shaw runs through her nighttime routines with Root, which include a sponge bath, muscle massage, and repositioning as well as cleaning the feeding tube and emptying the catheter bag.  Shaw talks to her while she works.  “So Emma seems nice.  Interesting nick name.  But I like Root better.  It’s the name you chose for yourself and it means so much to me.  You’re the root of everything good in my life. 

Please come back to me,” she whispers.

Over the next few weeks Emma comes by daily to visit Root and keep Shaw company for awhile.  She brings home-made meals to heat so Shaw doesn’t have to cook.  Sometimes she brings scotch and they share a drink or two.  Shaw can’t help but like her.  She’s genuine and caring and hasn’t abandoned Root.  Shaw thought she’d stop coming around the longer Root stayed in her coma, but Emma’s been faithful to her friend.

Tonight they’re sitting on the front porch and Emma’s telling Shaw about how she met Root.  She was at a local farmers market and heard a familiar twang.  She’d never met anyone else from Texas in the years she’d lived in Vermont, so she walked up to Root and introduced herself.  Root had just bought the property and was starting her garden, so Emma helped her design the layout.

Shaw laughs hard.  “What’s so funny Shaw?”  Shaw shakes her head.  “I just never pictured Root gardening.  Bull riding, yes.  Rustling cattle, yes.  Shooting…well anything, yes.  But gardening?  Nope, never, not in a million years.”

Shaw gets a fond look on her face.  “Although the apple trees I definitely get.  Root loves apples.  Even in the city she always smells and tastes like apples.”

Emma’s captivated by the gentle smile on Shaw’s face and leans in and captures her lips in a tender kiss.  Shaw pushes her away immediately and stands up.  “Shaw, I’m sorry.  I've had too much to drink.  I wasn’t thinking.”  Shaw knows Emma wasn’t trying to be devious or disrespectful, but clearly she’s gotten the wrong idea.

“Yeah, it’s late though…”  Emma sighs, trying to think of how she can make things right, but decides she’ll try tomorrow when she sobers up.  She mumbles her apologies again and gets in her jeep.  Shaw wonders if she should be driving, but there’s no way she’s letting her spend the night.  It’s just a mile to her place anyway.

Shaw performs her nightly rituals with Root and fills her in on the night’s events.  “So yeah.  Emma kissed me tonight.  I swear Root, I didn’t do anything to encourage her.  I think she just had too much to drink...Please come back to me.”  Shaw repeats some variation of her plea every night before she kisses Root goodnight and turns off the lights.

Emma tries to talk to Shaw the next day, but Shaw won’t give her the chance.  Once Emma’s done visiting with Root, Shaw makes it clear she’s not welcome to stay.  Shaw gives her credit though.  She doesn’t stop coming to visit Root.  After the first few days, she doesn’t try to talk to Shaw anymore about anything other than Root’s health and only stays for a few minutes.


	6. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root laughs burst from her mouth. “Hmmm…somehow I’m sure there’ll be some gunfights in our future. Trouble seems to follow us everywhere we go.”

Shaw almost doesn’t notice the change when it finally comes a few nights later.  She’s talking to Root like she does every night before bed and kisses her goodnight.  As she’s turning off the light it hits her.  She just felt Root kissing her back!

She turns the lights back on and sits next to Root on the bed.  “Root, come back to me.  Come on baby, I want you to kiss me again.”  Slowly Root turns her head in Shaw’s direction.  After a couple of minutes she opens her eyes and focuses on Shaw.  She tries to talk, but her voice is scratchy.  “Hold on, let me get you a glass of water.”  Shaw comes back quickly with a glass half full of water and a straw.

“We need to start slow Root.  I don’t want you choking to death just when I got you back.”  Shaw can’t help the ear to ear grin she’s wearing.  Root takes a sip of water, “Sameen.”  Shaw puts the glass down and squeezes Root’s hand tightly.  “I’m right here Root.”  Root smiles slowly.  “When did you start calling me baby?”  Shaw’s too happy to be embarrassed.  “Why, you don’t like it?  How about babe? Or lover?  I think I’ve used those once or twice too.”

Root smiles.  “I like them.”  Shaw leans in and kisses her again.  “I love you Root.”  Root looks a little concerned.  “I am alive right?”  Shaw tries to scowl, but can’t make it happen.  “Very funny Root.  Yes, you’re alive.  What’s the last thing you remember?”

Root winces.  “Control.  What happened?”

Shaw doesn’t want her overwhelmed.  “I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow.  But she’s dead, so you don’t have to worry about her ever again.  You think you’re ready for me to take out the feeding tube?”  Root nods yes.  Luckily Shaw’s medical training allows her to remove the PEG tube without needing to wait for a physician.  She cleans and bandages the small opening.  “Are you okay?”

Root smiles and Shaw’s overwhelmed.  She can’t stop touching Root.  “Sam, can I sleep with you?”  Shaw thinks it’s an excellent idea.  “Okay, let me remove the catheter and get you some regular underwear.  Then I’ll help you move over to the bed.”  Shaw performs her tasks with clinical precision.  Once Root’s all set, she crawls into bed next to her.

Root’s lost conditioning after all her weeks in bed even with all of Shaw’s attention.  All the activity leaves her exhausted.  Shaw lies on her side and holds her hand.  “I love you Sameen.”  Shaw never thought she’d hear those words again.  She kisses Root gently.  “Go to sleep.  I’ll be right here when you wake up.”  Root’s already drifting off but smiles.

Shaw stays awake all night watching Root sleep.  She can’t stop smiling.  Root’s awake.  Shaw remembers all the things she’d told herself she’d tell Root when she woke up.  She’s not going to waste a single moment; she'll start tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Root wakes groggily.  The first thing she see’s is Shaw’s smile.  “Good morning sweetie…have you been awake all night?”  Shaw would deny it but she can’t stop yawning.  “I just need some coffee.  It’s already brewing.”

Root sits up carefully.  “You’re going to be weak at first until we start some rehabilitative therapy for your muscles.  We’ll start slowly.”  She stretches gently.  “Can you help me to the bathroom please?”  Shaw picks her up and carries her, Root laughing the whole way.  “Not that I don’t enjoy feeling your arms around me again, but if you carry me everywhere I’ll never get stronger sweetie.”  Shaw shrugs and smiles.

She leaves Root in peace and prepares breakfast.  She’s starting Root on soft foods until her body readjusts to normal food.  When she looks up, Root’s leaning against the wall.  “Root!  You’re going to hurt yourself if you try to do too much too soon.  Let me help you.”  She rushes over and helps Root to the table.

Root looks at the cream of wheat disappointingly.  Shaw sees the look on her face.  “I know it sucks, but you have to start slowly or you’ll just end up barfing and sitting on the toilet.  I’m eating what you eat in solidarity so rest assured I’ll have you eating normal food in no time.  You know how much I like to eat.”

After breakfast Shaw helps Root sit up on the couch and starts a fire in the fireplace.  “I want to know what happened Sameen.  All of it.”  Shaw sighs and fills in the blanks.  How she found her, the hospital, Control, the move to Vermont.  When she’s done Root looks at her pensively.

“I’ll get a physical therapist from town and I have someone that can help me with the rest until I recover Sam.  So you can head back to Manhattan.”  Shaw feels like she’s been punched in the gut.  “Root…”  But Root cuts her off.  “No.  I don’t want you staying here because I almost died.  I’m okay now.  It’s been months already.  I’m sure you’re eager to get back to work.  I’ll check in with you so you know I’m okay, but really Sameen, I can handle it from here.”

“No.  I’m not leaving.” 

“Sameen, if I hadn’t been hurt would you be here now?”  Shaw’s actually thought about this a lot.

“Maybe not right this second.  But would I have come back to you?  Absolutely.  Look Root, neither one of us can say where we’d be if things hadn’t played out precisely the way they have for us.  What are the odds a sociopath with no feelings and a psychopath with no remorse would meet and fall in love and save the world?  But we can only play the hand we’ve been dealt.”  Root’s about to disagree.  “Just listen for a minute please.

The Machine is an open system now.  But she’s still doling out information cryptically.  Her parameters don’t allow for her to evolve in certain areas.  So no matter how “super” her intelligence, she can’t change.  That inflexibility almost cost us your life.

I was stuck too.  But I can’t use her excuse.  I was afraid to change and find out who I would be post apocalypse.  Who would I be if I wasn’t fighting the bad guys?  If I wasn’t protecting the world from itself?

But I’m not afraid anymore Root.  As long as we’re together I’ll figure it out.  I love you and over the last few weeks I’ve really fallen in love with this place.  It’s beautiful and peaceful and the house is so “us,” it blows me away.  I’m not talking about just the pictures.  I mean I can see myself building a life with you here. 

If you don’t let me stay here with you, I’ll just get a place nearby.  You’re not the only one with access to our slush fund.  But no matter what you say I’m not leaving you.  Full stop.”

Shaw leans back, out of breath.  Root studies her.  Should she make Shaw leave just to prove she’s really committed to staying?  Haven’t they wasted enough time?  “Okay.  Stay.  On one condition.”  Shaw gives her a relieved smile.  “Okay.”

Root can’t help but smile too.  “You haven’t heard my condition yet.”  Shaw shrugs.  “Doesn’t matter.  I’ll accept it no matter what you ask.” 

“We’re going to talk about how you’re feeling regularly and you’re going to be honest.  If you’re honest Sam then we can work anything out.  Don’t wait until the pressure builds and you walk out.  I’ve had enough of you walking out on me to last a lifetime.”

Shaw’s smile never falters.  “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Root’s curious about a couple of other things.  “Hasn’t the Machine tried to contact you?”  Shaw looks chagrined but just as quickly turns defiant.  “I may not have mentioned a couple of things.  I took a sledgehammer to all the equipment in the subway.  Then she tried to use my phone to communicate.  I smashed every single one until she stopped trying.  I went through seven phones, but she finally left me alone.”

Root laughs.  She can picture it.  It’s so Shaw.  “You know sweetie, I’m sure there’s plenty of crime to keep you busy in Vermont.  It’s not like Manhattan I’m sure, but it could satisfy your need for the adrenaline rush.”

But Shaw nods no emphatically.  “No.  I’m done with the Machine.  If I get restless eventually, I’ll get a job nearby.  I can work in law enforcement or a clinic.  There are plenty of ways I can still help people.  I’ve really liked not having some omniscient entity intruding on my life. 

Besides I’ve been thinking.  We should get some chickens and milking cows.  Maybe even some goats.  Just to be self-sufficient.  We can make our own cheese.  We can also add some other trees to the orchard, like pear or cherry trees.  Or some berry bushes like blueberries or strawberry vines.”

“Wow Sam.  You’ve given this some thought.  I’m not sure I can see you as a farmer though.”

Shaw frowns.  “Yeah well I never pictured you as a gardener.”  Her comment reminds her of the incident with Emma.  She needs to tell Root.  She doesn’t want any secrets.

“Uh, I met your friend Emma.  She’s been coming by every day to see you.”  Root smiles with genuine affection.  “I’m not surprised.  She’s been a really good friend.”  Root notices the troubled look on Shaw’s face.  “Is something wrong Sameen?  Did something happen?” 

“Well she’s been bringing by food and stuff for me so I could focus on taking care of you and then keeping me company after she visits with you.  About a week ago she kissed me.”  Root’s face transitions from smiling to furious in a heartbeat.  “She did what?!  Why?”  Shaw shrugs her shoulders.  “We’ve gotten to be friendly over the last few weeks.  She brought a bottle of scotch and we had a few drinks.  We were talking about you and all of a sudden she leaned in and kissed me.

I didn’t encourage…”  But Root cuts her off.  She knows Shaw wouldn’t do anything as crass as getting it on with Root’s friend in Root’s house.  While Root was in a coma no less.  Besides, even if it’s taken Shaw a lot longer to figure it out, Root’s known Shaw loves her for years.  Shaw would never consider being with anyone else.  At least not before breaking things off with Root.  She’s too loyal and honorable.  With all their separations it’s still always been understood, they’re together.  Until they decide otherwise.

“Sameen, I know.  No one understands the attraction better than me.  But she knows how I feel about you.  I’m not sure how I can continue to be her friend knowing she’d do something so underhanded, especially while I'm unconscious!”

“Root, I don’t want to come between you and Emma.  She’s your friend.  I know how important that is to you.  It was an indiscretion while she was drinking.  I think you should give her a chance. You know you can trust…”

But Root interrupts her again.  “Sameen, I trust you.  Without doubt and without question.  You don’t need to reassure me about you.  But I am very much _not_ okay with a friend coming on to the love of my life.  Even inebriated.  You’re not the one that did anything wrong.”

Shaw knows when Root gets the stubborn tilt in her jaw there’s no talking her out of anything.  “Okay, I get it.  Just know I’m okay with whatever you decide.”

 

* * *

 

The next day they start with Root’s therapy.  The weeks fly by as Root gets stronger.  Shaw’s never been happier.  They’ve started hiking and planning for the changes they want to make to the farm.  They need to set aside grazing land and add a barn.  Root’s decided she’d like a couple of horses, so they're going to add a stable too.  Shaw’s never ridden and Root’s looking forward to teaching her. 

Root’s stuck to her refusal to see Emma.  Shaw explains it to Emma and tells her Root will call her when she's ready.  Emma's a little resentful Shaw told Root what happened, but Shaw reminds her Root and Shaw won't let anyone come between them.  Ever.  She does let her know she has no objection to her friendship with Root, but it’s Root’s decision.  She’s stayed away since then.

 

* * *

 

Root’s been trying to have sex with Shaw for a couple of weeks, but Shaw’s been too afraid of hurting Her and has insisted on waiting until she's fully recovered no matter how many different ways Root tries to seduce her.  She knows Shaw wants her.  She's smelled her arousal and touched her wetness but Shaw always stops her.  Root’s tired of waiting, so she comes up with a plan.

“Sam I really want to shave, will you help me?”  Shaw looks suspicious.  “You’re not strong enough to shave?”  Root smiles shyly, although she’s not fooling Shaw for a minute.  “Well I want a trim and it’ll be easier if you help me.”  Shaw raises an eyebrow but agrees.  “Besides I’m sure you can use a trim too.  It’ll be fun Sameen.”

Root takes Shaw by the hand before she can change her mind and leads her into the bathroom.  She fills the bathtub with a few inches of water as Shaw gets naked.  That’s when Root knows she’s already won.  Getting naked isn’t strictly necessary for what Root asked and Shaw knows it. 

Root drinks in her body as Shaw strips; she watches as Shaw slowly removes her pants and shirt to stand in her bra and panties.  Shaw unhooks her bra and lets it fall to the floor, and Root feasts on the sight.  Shaw’s breasts are perfect for Root’s mouth and she can’t wait to wrap her lips around them.  
  
Shaw's panties drop to the ground as she steps into the water. She sits on the edge as Root applies some shaving cream to her hand. She applies the coat evenly and Shaw can’t deny she’s excited to have Root’s hands on her for the first time in months.  Root smiles knowingly.  She can smell Shaw’s excitement.

Root takes her razor and gently begins to shave around Shaw’s lips spreading out slowly for a clean cut.  When she’s done Shaw has her preferred cut, the triangle.  Shaw lowers her body into the water and washes the cream off and lifts herself back up.  Root runs her hand through the small patch of wet hair and feels desire coiling in her belly and wetness between her legs.  "My turn."  
  
Root stands up and removes her shirt and bra and Shaw stares intently at her small firm breasts. She’s turned on by Root's already erect nipples and longs to have them in her mouth.  Root removes her panties revealing her wild bush as she steps into the water. Shaw applies the cream and Root tenses when Shaw grazes her clit casually.  The razor slowly cuts away and by the end she has less hair than Shaw, the landing strip.

Shaw realizes she can’t put Root off any longer and at this point can’t remember why she thought it was a good idea in the first place.  They head for the couch and the warm fire glowing in the fireplace.  The crackling of the logs burning is the only sound and sunlight streams through the windows.  Shaw admires Root’s radiant body.  She’s magnificent and it always takes Shaw’s breath away.  
  
Root straddles Shaw and positions her breasts in front of Shaw’s mouth.  Shaw smiles and massages Root's breasts in her hands, reacquainting herself with their feel.  But she can’t resist and begins licking circles around Root's caramel-colored nipples with her tongue, stroking them to alertness.   She starts sucking and tugging with her teeth, driving Root mad.  ‘ _sameen I missed you so much_ ’

But Root has her own ideas for driving Shaw mad.  She pulls away reluctantly after a few minutes and crawls down Shaw’s body until her face hovers at Shaw’s sex.  She inhales deeply, breathing in Shaw’s scent.

Root massages Shaw's thighs sensually, feeling her own wetness spreading.  She tugs forward a little so she has access to her ass.  She places her fingers on Shaw’s rim and strokes teasingly, dipping into Shaw’s wetness and spreading it generously.  She adds pressure gradually until her finger’s inside Shaw up to the first knuckle.

Shaw moans in delight as Root enjoys the feeling of Shaw's tight hole sucking against her finger. She moves in and out slowly, watching Shaw’s opening cling to her finger before letting it slide up, and then fight against her entry as she pushes in on the way back down.  ‘ _uh!yes!_ ’

But Root wants more.  She strokes Shaw's clit lightly with her free hand and then slides her fingers deep inside, leaving her thumb on her clit teasingly.  Shaw groans in pleasure, but Root wants to make this last so she withdraws before Shaw can slip into a rhythm.  ‘ _Root!_ ’ 

She runs her tongue over Shaw’s lips slowly, pressing until Shaw feels Root’s tongue inside her.  She starts to stroke Shaw’s clit deliberately and Shaw can feel her orgasm building.  ‘ _thatfeelssogood_ ’  The combination of Root’s finger in her ass and her tongue inside leave Shaw feeling desperate.  She reaches down and tangles her fingers in Root’s hair, pulling her in tight, wanting Root’s tongue deeper inside.  ‘ _yesRootdontstoprightthereyes!_ ’ 

Shaw’s orgasm explodes out from her center and courses through her body.  Her muscles spasm in ecstasy and her thighs clamp around Root’s head as Root continues to fuck her with her tongue and her finger, prolonging her orgasm.  Shaw slides down to the floor as her orgasm ebbs and Root gentles her through it.  She’s breathing hard trying to catch her breath, while Root continues to lick every drop of her wetness.  Shaw pulls away protectively.  "I don't think I can get up." 

Root smiles wickedly.  "Don't worry, you don't have to."  Shaw’s lying on her back and Root straddles her mouth, lowering herself slowly onto Shaw’s eager tongue.  Shaw licks languorously from the base of Root’s sex to just under her clit.  She uses broad strokes and Root’s starts to moan.  Shaw circles up to her clit, still not giving Root friction where she wants it most.

Root’s soaking and Shaw lifts her slightly so she can slide her fingers inside.  Root leans over and braces herself on her forearms.  Shaw pumps her deep and slow, but soon finds her own need distracting so she uses her free hand to finger herself in a rhythm matching Root’s.  As she increases her pace incrementally Shaw wraps her mouth around Root’s clit, sucking and tugging gently while swirling her tongue.  ‘ _thatsperfect_ ’

Root feels her orgasm approaching and she’s rotating her hips in small circles as Shaw thrusts into her and licks and sucks her clit.  Root’s thighs and stomach start to tense and she holds her breath in short gasps, enjoying the added pleasure from the lack of oxygen.  Her orgasm slams into her and her moans turn into a howl.  ‘ _dontstopSameendontstop_ ’ 

Shaw slows her tongue but continues to fuck Root through her orgasm until another smaller orgasm flows through Root’s body.  Shaw stills her hand, just tapping her fingers against Root’s g-spot and Root feels her desire building yet again.  She comes for the third time until her muscles finally relax against Shaw’s fingers and Shaw pulls out gently.

In a feat Root attributes to Shaw’s dexterity, she sees Shaw fingering herself.  She crawls until she’s lying on top of Shaw, the length of their bodies intertwined with Shaw’s hand between them.  She sucks on Shaw’s hardened nipples, biting at the undersides of her breasts, nipping sharply at Shaw’s throat.  She’s mesmerized by the beating of Shaw’s pulse point and sucks on it hard, feeling the blood pooling under her tongue.  She releases the skin with an audible pop, then soothes with her hot, wet tongue. 

Shaw’s lobe catches her eye and she bites down sharply, tugging before licking soothingly.  Root throws Shaw’s body completely over the edge and Shaw moans and arches her back as she comes.  Root grinds against Shaw’s hand in tight circles intensifying and prolonging Shaw’s orgasm until Shaw’s wrecked and spent beneath her.

She slides off and cuddles into Shaw’s warm body.  Shaw wraps her arms around her and sighs contentedly.  “I guess you are fully recovered,” she muses playfully.  Root smiles into the skin under her mouth.  “Glad you finally see it my way because I want more everyday for the foreseeable future.”  Shaw laughs deeply.  “Yeah well I’m not sure _I’m_ that fully recovered.”  Root swats at her playfully.  “I love you Sameen and I’m really glad you’re here.”  Shaw hugs her tightly.  “I’m not going anywhere.  I'm looking forward to ordinary.”

Root laughs burst from her mouth.  “Hmm…somehow I’m sure there’ll be some gunfights in our future.  Trouble seems to follow us everywhere we go.”    

**Author's Note:**

> Title & lyrics from Just Hold On by Steve Aoki & Louis Tomlinson.


End file.
